3 -Caught- "OTHERWORLD"
Dunia dimana semua manusia layaknya budak! Dunia tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Dunia yang telah berubah. Itulah dunia kami! Dunia yang telah dikuasai oleh bangsa lain. Namun sang penguasa terus berperang hingga membuat teknologi canggih untuk menguasai DUNIA ini.. Priest : bangsa yang telah membuat teknologi mutasi agar memenangkan perang. Siluman: bangsa dengan kekuatan yang menakutkan. Goblin: bangsa yang paling mirip dengan manusia namun memiliki kemampuan fisik amat sangat hebat. Manusia: bangsa tertindas oleh 3 bangsa lain. Aneh rasanya melihat Abdillah, penampilannya sudah mulai berubah. Entah, rasanya aku merasakan AURA hitam dari dirinya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tunggu! Ada suara! SexG: hoy! Kalian ternyata manusia HEBAT!! (bangun) Donat: apa kau bawa kacang? SexgG: …. (bingung) Kevin: aku merasa kau tadi benar-benar marah. Apa yang membuatmu marah? SexgG: aku sedang GALAU!! Kevin: kalau galau, jangan risau! (iklan) Tardzam: seseorang tak pantas marah, kepada orang yang sudah minta maaf! Lihatlah luka yang kau buat di Armed! SexgG: hoho, itu dioleskan minyak juga hilang. Saya adalah Siluman kelas A. Tardzam: saya tidak Nanya itu!(siap-siap menghajar) SexgG: aku dengar kau buat organisasi ya? (mencoba mengalihkan perhatian) Kevin: kau bisa tahu?! Hebat! SexgG: memang!. (berbicara dalam hati)”tadi itu gue nggak pingsan!!” Tardzam: tunggu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? SexgG: karena aku adalah siluman terbuang yang tak tahu apa-apa.. Tardzam: apa? bagaimana bisa siluman KELAS A dibuang? Sex gG: Dog head telah menghancurkan Kehidupan SIluman. Sekarang siluman A ditindas oleh siluman kelas B,dan C.. Tardzam: kenapa tidak melawan? Setahuku kelas A, itu memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat! Dan tidak ada kelas dibawahnya yang dapat mengalahkan! SexgG : benar. Aku langsung melawan! Namun ada salah satu dari mereka golongan iblis. Bukan sekedar siluman biasa, iblis ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai siluman kelas S. dia lah yang membuat para siluman kelas C dan B menjadi penguasa baru. Aku sedang mencari tempat dimana aku dapat bertahan hidup. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung. Tardzam: walau aku manusia sedangkan kau siluman itu tidak membuat kita menjadi musuh. Silahkan ! saya adalah ketua organisasi ini, tardzam. kevin: saya adalah orang. Dan kau pasti tahu namaku!*silly Tardzam: yang bener memperkenalkannya!! #menghajar Kevin Kevin: (babak belur)maafkan aku. Namaku Kevin, biasa dipanggil Armed. Donat: (ngitung)kacang, kacang, kacang. Tidak tinggal 3. SexGg: nama ku sebenarnya adalah ADITYA. Biasa dipanggil sekseg. Tapi karena Sekseg sudah mainstream panggil saja aku “MIMIT”. Donat: bagaimana aku dapat bertahan hidup dengan 3 kacang? *teriak SexGg, Kevin, Tardzam: …. #bingung Kevin: dia Donatus herman. Biasa dipanggil ONAT. Donat: apa kau punya kacang? SexGg: hai, ada aku punya cuman 2 nih. (ngasih) Donat: makasih. (langsung kalap) Dilain pihak. Di fourstair island. ???: you’re weak! Dendi! (melompat geli!) Dendi: I strikes again!!! BOING-BOING (mimisan!) Astrella: sudahlah aku tidak bisa bahasa siluman! ???: aku hanya bilang. “You are so weak” Astrella: DEA!!! Kau mengucapkannya “yu aer su wiek!” itu bahasa apa? Dea: itu bahasa GAHOEL! #plaks! Dea “calm fighter”Bangsa: priestLaksamana Muda, komando divisi utama Dea: Dendi! Aku membutuhkan mu lagi di DIVISI utama! Dendi: hmm! Baik! Dea: sebentar(berlari mengambil kertas dan balik lagi) Dendi: I strikes again! BOING-BOING! (pingsan+mimisan) Dea & astrella: …??? Dea: kenapa dia? Astrella: entah! Aku mau makan dulu! Biar gemuk! Ayo dendi! Dendi: (mimisan) wah udah nggak ada boing! (sakau) Astrella: berhentilah mengucapkan ITU!!! #menampar Dendi Back to storySetelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kampung halamannya. “MIMIT” atau SexgG ikut bergabung dengan organisasi ini. Tardzam: tunggu kenapa ANDIKA hilang? Arzcah: tadi dia bilang mau ke kamar mandi.. Armed: mungkin mau makan kacang… Donat: kau bilang apa? (bersiap menghajar) Armed: makan kacang! Aku melihat dia bawa 2 kacang! Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Donat: (kalap) mana kacangku? (lari)Muncullah Abdillah dari dalam kotak yang di duduki Tardzam Abdillah: kenapa dia? (menunjuk Donat) Tardzam, Armed, Arzcah: ??? sedang apa kau disini? Abdillah: tidak sedang apa-apa! (heran) Arzcah: tadi kau pergi menuju kamar mandi.. Abdillah: mungkin saat itu kau ada dalam mimpi indahmu! Arzcah: aku sedang bermimpi? Tardzam: iya tadi kau pingsan. Terima kasih arzcah! Berkat kau kita ada disini! Donat: (balik lagi) kacang-kacang nggak ada kacangnya! Abdillah: kacang? Apa yang kau maksud?! Armed: (menutup mulut donat) ehm, maaf tadi dia mau bilang kaca! Dia mau ngaca. Abdillah: oh gitu. Tardzam: sebenarnya siapa sih dog head itu? Mimit & Abdillah: hmm, jadi begini.. Mimit: silahkan duluan. Abdillah: baiklah, Doghead adalah ilmuan. Setelah menjadi mutant ia mengelilingi dunia. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Namun ku dengar, ia mencari 5 senjata legendaris para bangsa. Senjata itu adalah senjata kuno yang dapat menguasai dunia..*belum sempat Abdillah menyelesaikan ceritanya tiba-tiba balon terbang yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami kerusakan dan jatuh.. Mimit: gawat kita perlu bahan bakar! Cepat bantu aku menurunkan Balon ini! Armed, Arzcah, Abdillah, & Tardzam: baik!!! Mimit: armed buat tongkat panjang untuk memperlambat gerakan balon ini! Tardzam panggil Soul untuk menghentikan nanti di bawah! Abdillah, buka penghambat kanan dan kiri! Donat buat ledakan di tempat landasan nanti! Donat: apa kau memberiku kacang? Mimit: …(heran) cepat laksanakan! Tardzam: sudah, tapi apa ini dapat berjalan? Mimit: kita belum tahu, kalau belum mencoba. #duaaar! Donat: untung di bawah kita pulau! (lagi waras) Abdillah: apakah itu Pulau yang kucari? Donat: kita cari kacang nanti! (mulai nggak waras lagi) Armed: aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Abdillah: biar aku yang menahannya! Armed: (memberikan Tongkat) Abdillah: berat juga.. Mimit: hey, Abdillah kau sedang ngapain? Kita sudah mendarat! Abdillah: ehm, cuman ngangkat tongkat doing kok. (alesan) Mimit: aku tidak tahu ini pulau apa. Donat: ini pulau KACANG! (lari meninggalkan rombongan) Tardzam: hei, jangan seenaknya saja! Armed: aku merasakan kandungan LOGAM di sini.. Arzcah: tunggu ada yang datang! ???: well-well-well, Goblin jauh-jauh datang dari peperangan untuk ke pulau ini.. Arzcah: jangan bercanda! Kau juga goblin! ???: memang! Abdillah: hmm, kau juga tidak berfikir? Kau juga lari dari peperangan bukan?*sementara itu Armed, & Tardzam memisahkan diri dari kelompok Tardzam: apa kau yakin ada Logam yang sangat berat di pulau ini? Armed: iya! Tardzam: soul find: “metal”! Armed: tunggu aku merasakan ada yang datang! Donat: KACANG!! Kacang (masih berlari) Tardzam: hmm, aku kira ada binatang BUAS..Setelah beberapa lama Tardzam, dan Armed menemukan sebuah Desa. Desa tersebut dikuasai oleh para Goblin. Anehnya, Ketua dalam Desa tersebut adalah Manusia. Tardzam: (bersembunyi disemak-semak) Armed: (ikut bersembunyi)Tardzam: kau lihat disana (menunjuk seseorang yang memakai mahkota) Armed: itu terlihat ketua dari desa ini. Tapi ia manusia. (orang yang bermahkota): (bicara dalam hati) “aku merasakan hawa kedatangan Manusia, auranya berasal dari sana.” Tardzam: gawat dia melihat kita! Armed: apa? serius? (orang yang bermahkota): COBA KALIAN PERIKSA! (menunjuk semak-semak) Armed: gaswat! Ayo kabur! Tardzam: ayo! (mulai berlari)*Namun saat mereka mau berlari mereka dihadang 2 Goblin. ???: mau kabur dimana ????1: yang benar “mau kabur KEMANA!” lie! Bukan mau kabur DIMANA! Lie: oh iya-ya? Tardzam: mau apa kalian? Lie: diamlah kalian! Mari kita tangkap FUDO! Fudo: baiklah! Tardzam: soul summon: combustion (mengeluarkan SOUL api), ATTACK! Fudo: hmm, (mengeluarkan pedang). Dragon Huricane! (membuat pusaran ANGIN dengan tebasan) Tardzam: uagh! Tapi serangan itu tidak ada apa-apanya. hoeek(muntah darah) Armed: ketua? Apa anda baik-baik saja? Tardzam: cepat LARI!!! *pingsan Armed: tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Sialan KALIAN! GOLDEN hammer: throwing Lie: what’s upp bro! how I do can for you? Fudo: Kenapa kau mencoba berbahasa SILUMAN??! Lie: sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan! Cepat tangkap mereka! Duagh *terkena lemparan Palu Fudo: dasar ceroboh. (menghindari serangan palu) Lie: MAAF! *mengambil kipas. Five dragon twister!(membuat angin penghancur dari seluruh arah mata angin) Armed: golden shield: ball(membuat BOLA dari emas dan masuk kedalam) Lie: kau lengah! Fudo: *memakai pedang. Fortrees breaker! (menikam Armed dengan efek Api) Armed: (terluka di pundak) UAGH! Lie: baiklah ku tangkap sekarang! Twister catch(membuat pusaran angin yang membawa Armed, dan Tardzam) Fudo: good job LIE! Lie: terimakasih! Ini Indrawan! *menyerahkan Armed, dan Tardzam Beckman: bawa mereka ke Neraka! Lie: baik! Kemudian di pulau lain. Fourstare island Dea: (datang ke bar yang disinggahi Astrella dan Dendi) Dendi: jadi kau masih terbayang-bayang dengan Goblin itu? Dea: sedang ngomongin apa nih? Dendi, & Astrella: hai, nggak kok. Mau pesen apa nih? Dea: cie kan, kalian barengan! (loncat-loncat centil) Dendi: Boing-Boing, Oh god Why! Croooot *Mimisan, mabok Astrella: jangan suka bilang begitu! Dendi: Tidak apa! *masih MABOK Dea: baiklah pesankan aku sesuatu yang special.. Dendi: ehhm. Permisi!Ainul: iya! M. Ainul Ismadi Bangsa: priest Status: pelayan di bar Dendi: berikan dia Jus Buah yang paling mahal! *menunjuk Dea Ainul: baik tuan! Jus buah Delima akan datang! Astrella: jadi kenapa kau datang kemari Dea? Dendi: padahal kita baru ketemu ternyata Dea kangen sama Saya! #gubrag! Dea: tidak kayak gitu!! Saya kesini ingin menyampaikan! Sesuatu kemarin ada yang menjenguk Doghead. Entah apa yang di bicarakan. Tapi menurut beberapa penjaga yang mengawasi. Mereka membicarakan Rencana.. Dendi: jadi Doghead punya rencana. Siapa yang menjenguk itu?*pelayanpun datang Dea: orang tinggi dengan kacamata hitam. Berjubah hitam. Ainul: ini Jus delimanya. *jatuh* Jus delima itu tumpah ke Dea dari Pundak hingga perut. Ainul: aduh maaf saya tadi tersandung! Sini saya bersihkan! Dendi: nguaaah! (muka mupeng). Sini biar saya saja.. Dea: eh! Nggak usah! Astrella: kalian semua cukup!Duaaar. Ledakan terjadi di Bar tersebut. Penyebabnya masih belum pasti. Tapi para saksi Yakin ini karena luapan Emosi Dea Siapakah Beckman? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan dari ABDILLAH, Armed, tardzam, Dan Donat? To be continued Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction